Gazing Down on Them
by othspnluver
Summary: Prue muses over her family from Up There and how much they've changed over the years. Features Andy! R&R please!


**A/N: I'm truly sorry if this has been done before, and it probably has been, but the idea came to me a while ago and I had most of this written already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see familiar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper was known to be the mediator in the family. As the middle child, she was always caught between Phoebe and I. She had to deal with both of us pulling at her from opposing sides. Piper was great at putting up with our problems when we would go head to head. Growing up, she had always been the shy sister. She was sweet and lovable and had this innocent quality about her. I remember knowing even at a young age that I would do anything to preserve that. She would stay, to me, a child forever.

When I saw what my death had done to her, my heart ripped out of my chest. She transformed so quickly that the transition was unrecognizable. She grew colder, although she has softened up; this hardness about her is deep rooted. It goes with all that she has had to overcome and fight. Piper had seen so much of the world, more than the first three years of our careers as the Charmed Ones.

Towards her children and other loves ones, Piper is a fierce yet loving mother. One thing you cannot call her is incompetent. She would go to the ends of the world for anyone.

Growing up, and still now, my respect for Piper has grown even more. I have never seen anyone fight so hard for love like she has. No matter how many times they have been torn apart, Piper and Leo always got back together.

Leo was the best brother-in-law, whitelighter, and friend that I ever had. More than that, he was like a wise older brother and trusting confidant. It's in his nature to be protective and caring, but the heart he has is not found in many people. It's rare and real, good and completely selfless. He fought for Piper, she fought back for him, and while it felt like the end at times, deep down inside they knew it would get better. Here they are now on a Sunday morning and eating breaking with their kids.

Leo has gone through his own share of turmoil in life, what with being so old and all. But one thing that will always remain true about him, through time after time, is that he will never give up on his family.

Speaking of his family, Wyatt and Chris….. The first Halliwell sons to come from a Warren line. Wyatt, with his golden locks and bright blue eyes was all Leo. Even the good future version of him proves that; shining in sensibility, calmness, and the protective nature comes from being the oldest. Chris is in every single way his mother, from the dark hair to the neurotic behavior in which he always behaves. His green eyes come from Leo though, but his compassion and determination is all Halliwell.

Phoebe has probably been the most reformed Halliwell yet. (Not counting Evil Wyatt turning good thanks to Chris). The little rebel from New York turned into San Francisco's most prominent advice columnist. Her ability to relate to others with ease makes it understandable why she's the empath of the family. I still remember the spunky, outgoing, troublemaking girl that was always at ends with me. I couldn't stop my heart swelling with pride when I saw over the years that the same girl became a dependable witch, loving aunt, reliable sister, and serious career woman.

Paige is the half-sister I never had the pleasure of meeting. When I first found out about her existence, I was relieved. Sure I felt hurt that Mom and Grams kept that from us and even resentful. But she was our last hope. Everything depended on her. The choice she would make to stay good, accept the fact that she was a Charmed one, and accept our sisters and the responsibilities that came with everything. Her world was turned upside down but she remained strong. A Halliwell through and through. She brought this family back together.

* * *

[Some time later; third person POV]

A masculine figure walked up to Prue, sitting down next to her. She didn't have to look up to see who it was. "Are you ready?" Andy asked, turning to look at the raven haired beauty beside him. He watched her expression closely and intently, knowing this was a long-awaited, yet nerve wracking, step. "To go down there and finally see them again? I have to admit that what they're doing for us is pretty impressive." He added, referring to the Elders.

Prue lifted her dark eyes to gaze into the man she had grown with and loved for so long. "I've been waiting for so long… And finally the 'right time' has come." She smiled softly, the corners of her eyes crinkling as both the excitement and apprehension shone in them. She lifted a hand to caress the side of his face and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Within moments they were both enveloped in a swirl of bright blue and white orbs, at last heading home.

**

* * *

****Hehe I want to hear what you guys thought it was that the Elders are doing for them that was 'pretty impressive' so please R&R. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
